Love is Hard
by I feel Wicked Lol yay
Summary: my messed up mind at work Newt/OC Thomas/OC


**_Maze Runner Fanfiction (Newt/Oc Thomas/Oc)_**

 **(Tori's Point of view)**

"I-I-it's a girl!" I Heard someone shout.

"What like you've never seen a girl before…" I started to say until I looked and noticed only male faces staring at me. "Where am I and, why don't I remember anything?" A boy sandy blonde hair came into the box to help me out.

"Welcome to the Glade," he said as I was lifted out of the box. I noticed one of the boys had a HUGE knife on him. I took the knife and pointed it at them.

"Just tell me Where the Hell am I and who the Hell are you," I demanded. The boys looked at each other and laughed. "What you all think this is funny!"

"Actually yes," replied the boy with blonde hair. "I'm Newt," he pointed to the boy that I stole the knife from, "and that's Gally. We would love to give some answers but we don't very much ourselves but one thing about you… uh this is awkward… You're the only girl…"

"Great this is just great…"

"Do you remember your name yet?" ask Gally. To honest that boy scared me already. Then it hit me. Victoria.

"Victoria," I said. My eyes felt as wide as saucers.

"Well Tori… Welcome to the glade." Said Newt.

"'uh thanks." I knew from that point on this Adventure would be interesting.

 **(1 year later)**

As one of the first Gladers I got to choose my job… I was a runner of course. The maze it just… Called me. I stopped having interest in what else was going on in the maze and stuck with finding a way out. I was usually alone or hanging out with newt. As a runner I did get stung but, it didn't really affect me but, I did find out that Newt and I were siblings. Newt was older by a year. So what, I spent most of my time trying to get out and Hanging with my brother. Newt and I were always close, since I came to the maze. Everyone thought Newt and I would end up together until we found out were siblings. We kinda prefer it that way. I was mapping out todays maze when I heard a noise in the distance.

"Tori It's your bloody turn to help out the greenie," Shouted my brother. I sighed, as one of the first Gladers and a runner I know most about the glade. That knowledge is both a blessing and a curse. I went to go see the new greenie but as I was walking there someone ran into me knocking me to the ground. I realized as we fell just where he was going to land. He landed on top of me he hoisted himself up on his forearms and looked down at me. When I looked up to see this guy I realized that he was really good looking. He smiled at me and then realized what position we were in and blushed like crazy, it was cute.

"Greenie you've here for 5 minutes and you're already hitting on my sister. That's just cold." Said Newt. He chuckled as the greenie sat up and brushed himself off. He helped me to my feet and said sorry.

"Well," I said. "That's the most interesting way I've seen someone get to know their tour guide." Newt chuckled as I continued. "Welcome the Glade Greenie the names Tori, do you remember yours?" His eyes went wide.

"Thomas… My name is Thomas."

 **(Thomas' point of view)**

'Thomas and Tori,' I thought. It could never be. I was walking in the forest thinking about _Her_ …. Ever since I got here she has amazing impact on me. Then I heard something in the distance. It was Ben. Ben attacked me and, I pushed Ben off me and ran and screamed for help. Then as soon as I got out of the woods I heard a scream. Tori hit Ben upside the head with a shovel. Newt came running up to Tori.

"What happened?" Newt asked.

"Ben attacked Thomas, He's been stung. I hit him in the head so he couldn't hurt anyone else." She said. I staggered to my feet and walked over to her and, gave her a kiss on the cheek while Newt wasn't looking.

"Thanks." I said. She blushed and went to help out Newt. Later that night she and the rest of the leaders banished Ben into the maze. The next day I was helping out Newt when Tori ran in.

"Newt there is another new Grennie." She said. Then she fainted and Newt caught her.

 **(Newt's Point of view)**

"Tori…TORI," I cried. My sister hasn't been eating I knew it. She claimed she was eating just fine." I knew it," I said quietly. "I knew it I knew it I knew it." My best friend Thomas look petrified and on the brink of tears. "Tommy watch her for me," I said ready to cry. She was my sister.

"I will," Thomas replied quietly. I ran over to the box. 'another Greenie, already,' thought to myself.

"It's another girl." another Glader said "and she's up the tower,"

Then I felt something hard hit the back of my head. That bloody little shank just threw a rock at my head.

"GIRL POWER," she screamed as she threw a knife, How'd did she even get that. I yelled back up at her "GREAT WERE ALL BLOODY INSPIRED, now please come down and tell me what's wrong. As she peeked over the railing I noticed her beautiful blonde hair. She immediately said to come up and I came without a hesitant thought. When I came she was holding another bloody knife. How did she get those?

"Who am I, who are you, your kinda cute, where am I, and why did every guy that saw use a pick up line on me?" she said. rethinking what she just said to comprehend it, I liked the third question.

"Where's Thomas?" she asked. My heart sank, maybe before we were sent here… No I refused to believe that.

Then she did the most embarrassing thing and shouted THOMAS at the top of her lungs….

(Thomas' Point of View)

I heard a loud THOMAS coming from atop the tower but, I couldn't just leave Tori like this. I was holding her in my arms, it felt soooo right but, the Med-jacks came to her away. Reluctantly I gave her to them and went to go see what all the freakin commotion was about. I went up the stairs of the tower to see a girl who I remember. "MacKenzie?" I asked.

"Who? Oh wait yeah Hi." Said MacKenzie

"You know her," asked Newt. I could tell he was shocked.

"Sh-She's my sister." I said. Finally, I'm remembering her.

"Speaking of sisters," said Newt with a warning in his voice, "Where the bloody hell is mine."

 **(MacKenzie's point of view)**

I was just sitting there listening to this cute guy I just met and my brother Thomas argue about another girl in the glade. I was just happy I wasn't the only girl here. I liked watching this boy I just met with sandy blonde hair argue about his sister with my brother. Apparently the other girl in camp fainted. During the argument I picked up the sandy blonde boy's name… Newt. I like that name. When the argument was done Thomas was on floor the crying. He was crying over this girl.

"I should have been there protecting her the entire time," Thomas cried. Newt walked over to him and knelt down beside him and said, "There's no one I trust more with her than you."

"Well," said Thomas standing up and brushing himself off "I'm going to find my Girl."

"You better not lay a hand on her you bloody shank!" Newt yelled. In return Thomas flipped him off.

"So, who's this other girl?" I asked making sure Newt didn't like her.

"My sister, Tori." He said staring off into the distance. "Did you mean what you said? That I'm Cute?" omg omg omg what do I say. "uh… Yes." I felt like an idiot at this point.

"Good," he said, "Because it makes this a lot less awkward." Then he pulled me into his embrace and planted his lips firmly on mine. I was momentarily shocked but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and join in on the action.

 **(Thomas point of view)**

"You did what," I asked. Really Newt did this. It seems not like him.

"I kissed your sister," Newt said again.

"She's been here for 5 minutes and you're already hitting on her. That's just cold." I said. Tori was in the background chuckling on how ironic this situation is. "Fine," I said "Then you give me liberty to do this. Tori come here," I said. I sat down in a chair. She came up to me, I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her passionately. Oh God it felt right. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and French kissed her and, to my delight she kissed me back.

"STOP TOMMY!" yelled Newt. Me and Tori pulled apart.

"We have to talk about this…" Newt looks at Tori. "NOW!"

 **(Tori's point view)**

Wow Newt has made his move. Then… Wow. I can't even think about it without blushing. MacKenzie and I were hanging out eating lunch.

"A med-jack huh?" I said, "That sounds like fun. I'll tell you secret. Before I saw the outside of the maze I wanted to be the first Med-jack."

"Really?!" she asked.

"Totally,"

"What do you think the boys are talking about?"

"I don't know. Do you think it's weird that I like your brother and you like mine?" We sat in silence for a second.

"Nah," we both said. Just then I heard Newt scream no as he walked over here.

"Oh hey Newt- "I said but he cut me off.

"you're never allowed to see Thomas again." Newt said.

"What?!" I said shocked. He started to drag me towards the jails. Newt threw me into the jail and locked it.

"You're only allowed to come out when you go outside to map the maze." He said. "I love you and I want to protect you from shanks." MacKenzie walked over and kissed Newt on the cheek and left to go make out somewhere and I was left in the pit.

 **(MacKenzie's point of View)**

Newt and I walked off and found a seclude area where he kissed and I kissed until we both breathless. I was lying next to him, we were gazing at the stars and, I realized what he did to Tori was not fair. Thomas didn't do that in return to him. So I said to Newt, "What you did to her and Thomas wasn't fair."

"I had to do it," he said, "I was put here to protect her from shanks like Thomas."

"But, he didn't do that to you and me. Were still together." I said. I felt his heart calm down and his face sadden.

"You're right," he sat up and helped me to my feet. "I'll go let her out." We walked over to the Jail and saw she wasn't there. Then I heard a giggle coming from the forest. It was Tori and Thomas. Thomas didn't have his shirt on and Tori looked like she was enjoying the view.

"Thomas where is your bloody shirt?" Newt asked. Thomas looked up in embracement.

"I-I lost it in the forest." He said "I had other priorities." Thomas looked down at Tori and smiled sweetly.

Thomas bent down to kiss her passionately. Newt sighed, and said "Sorry Tommy, I didn't know you loved her so much." Thomas and Tori pulled apart and, Tori walked over to Newt and gave him a hug. From then these two couples couldn't be separated. They laughed, cried, ate and, sang together for a perfect happy ending.


End file.
